


Date Night

by shortandirritablee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Zukka Week, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortandirritablee/pseuds/shortandirritablee
Summary: Posting a day early but this just fits better with my schedule.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a day early but this just fits better with my schedule.

All things considered, date night probably could’ve gone better. Sure, it had started out wonderfully, and yes, with hindsight that trip to the mini golf with a bar was probably ill-advised but laying in a hospital bed at three in the morning an oxygen mask over his mouth really wasn’t how he’d expected his night to end. _And yet_ …

“You know,” Sokka began, looking up from his phone with a smirk that Zuko didn’t trust _in the slightest_ , “I for one am not surprised at all.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sokka quizzically.

“I mean sure: we had no way of knowing that a bunch of bikers would decide to go to the _same_ place on the _same_ night as us… but really, _who_ in their right mind would build an establishment that mixes alcohol with mini golf? That shit gets competitive.” Sokka gestured at Zuko’s chest for good measure.

“And I’m sure you felt _very_ confident five shots in with that putting iron of yours that you’d win but we really should’ve seen that guy with the brass knuckles coming from a mile away. I blame myself if I’m honest.”

Zuko glared at his possibly soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

“Still,” Sokka unlocked his phone and opened an app triumphantly. “At least I’m prepared for any eventuality.”

And with that, he hit play. There was a single guitar strumming and then Zuko heard it: _I’m still alive but I’m barely breathing_ …at which point, he grabbed his wallet and threw it at Sokka’s face.

“Oh, come on!” Sokka looked far too pleased with himself. “The doctors said you’re gonna recover and that a collapsed lung rarely has any lasting impacts at your age. I made a playlist for you, so you’re welcome!”

Through haggard breaths, Zuko declared:

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, hun.”

Perhaps that would’ve been enough, but by the time he heard the lyrics _Tell me how I’m supposed to breath with no air?_ Zuko could tell that Sokka had his camera pointed at him.

“Are you recording me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Who are you sending it to?”

“Everyone.”

“ _Sokka!_ "

“Okay, fine!” Sokka finally seemed to relent. “You wanna budge over a bit then?” With a huff, Zuko moved over, letting Sokka drape his arm around him, resting his head on his chest as Sokka kissed the crown of his head.

“You know,” he began as Zuko felt himself drifting off, “this has definitely been a more exciting date than anything Aang and Katara have been on for sure.”

Zuko took his hand in his own, stroking his palm in response.

“I mean, you took on a gang of bikers for me over a disputed whole-in-one with nothing but a putting iron and if we’re being honest here, you _almost won!_ ” 

Zuko could feel Sokka’s chuckle vibrating against his cheek.

“Never a boring night with you, babe.”

Zuko squeezed his hand.

“I guess those painkillers are really hitting you now, huh?”

Zuko nodded against Sokka’s torso.

“You wanna go to sleep?”

Zuko smiled.

“Alright then. Well, since I’m not going anywhere any time soon, might as well get some shut-eye too. If you need anything…” Zuko lightly smacked Sokka’s cheek.

“That’s it. Good night, I love you.” Sokka smiled and looked down to see Zuko already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was loosely based off that video of the guy in hospital whose friend starts playing breathing themed music because he has a punctured lung or something and honestly that's just peak Sokka + Zuko imo


End file.
